


kill kill fall in love!

by holodae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Prince Na Jaemin, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, Undercover Missions, i swear it’s definitely a happy ending :((, one sided enemies to lovers??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holodae/pseuds/holodae
Summary: Renjun is the best at what he does. He knows no other life but the one the Academy trained him for - travelling the globe completing hits.No question, no hesitation.Most of the time, Renjun thinks his targets deserve it. Until he has to go deep undercover to get close to and eliminate Prince Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	kill kill fall in love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stcrdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/gifts).



> happy holiday season <3
> 
> i was really excited about this prompt and i hope ive done it justice! i haven't written renmin in a while so they were really great to return to. 
> 
> Wish #01
> 
> Prompt: Renjun was never one to hesitate before making the kill, not even for a moment, until the day he has to embark on an undercover mission to get close to, and ultimately eliminate Prince Jaemin of the Na royal family.
> 
> title taken from kiss kiss fall in love from ouran high school host club,,, it started as a joke and then it just sort of stuck and here we are
> 
> i hope anyone who reads can overlook that i made south korea and china have royal families,, i was going to make this more fantasy based but im not very good at that so i went in this direction instead!! enjoy <3

40°45′12″N 73°58′36″W

The very finest things in life were better left to those with nothing else to do. At least, from Renjun’s experience of the world, that’s what he had come to believe. The real people of the world had better things to do, to experience, to live, than the wasteful abundance of mindless parties and indulgence in corporate chatter of the latest from the stock market.

Renjun was bored.

He was in Manhattan for his latest mission. A cocktail party - because it always is. He was surrounded by some of the most influential people in the world and it is just boring. Why are the rich so boring?

They have nothing better to do than talk about their lives, and no matter how much money they have, they never seem to really be saying anything. He hated it. Though, he must blame the Company more than anything else, they are the ones that send him and all the rest to these things in the first place.

It was windy, out on the balcony. He swirled his drink around his glass and watched as the bubbles jumped all over the place before his eyes settled back on his target.

It was quieter outside, which meant he had to engage less in dull conversations about someone’s trip to the Cayman Islands or Monaco or wherever else these people blew their infinite wealth.

He doesn’t mean to sound so cynical. Though he thinks it only fair to be suspicious of the rich; his whole job revolves around killing his target and completing his mission and, more often that not, that involves heading to these awful parties and taking out some corrupt business mogul who throws his money away on illegal activities.

Renjun takes pride in that - killing off those that deserve it. It may not be completely morally right but he trained more than half his life for this job and the only way he can get through all parts of the job; the travelling, the lack of sleep, these parties, and the killing, is by reminding himself that these people deserve it.

The Company wasn’t perfect, the Academy even less so, but if you’re going to make a school for trained assassins and then send them jetting off around the world fulfilling their murderous duties - at least they’re making a positive change.

Renjun would rather just be home right now, though. He hasn’t seen his own bed for weeks and Donghyuck has had to take his cat in.

 _“Injun,”_ The voice whispered in his ear, _“Injunnie,”_ The voice sang louder.

“Not now,” Renjun grumbled back in response. He had half a mind to rip out the earpiece and silence Donghyuck’s incessant ramblings.

 _“Yes, now!”_ Donghyuck replied back, _“Renjun!”_ His friend’s voice reverberated through his skull as he shouted into his mic.

“What the fuck, Hyuck!” Renjun snapped, taking his eyes off of his target and facing the Manhattan skyline.

The corporate cocktail party inside had grown busier, he watched through the large glass windows as people swanned around. Renjun wished he could be on a sniper mission instead, these parties had too many people around and too much to mitigate. At least the food was good and his date for the night was Mark.

Mark and Renjun met at the Academy at a young age, along with Donghyuck. Mark had been in the year above them and always gave his two juniors tips for getting through classes and telling them which teachers to avoid. Their relationship right now had stemmed into frenemy territory, as Donghyuck puts it, because the two are always competing for the coveted number one spot in the Company.

Perhaps it was weird that the Company put the two of them on a fairly routine mission, but Renjun did not dwell on it.

He had a tight grip on his glass of champagne. It was full, as he didn’t drink on the job - but the weight in his hand gave him something to do and he didn’t want to be the only person there without a drink in hand.

The city lights twinkled in the distance as he tried to drown out the chatter of the party, where women in expensive dresses and men in expensive suits drank their expensive drinks and talked business like it was the weather. God, he hated rich people.

 _“Jun,”_ Donghyuck called out softly. Renjun could picture Donghyuck’s awkward face, the pull of his cheek as he bit the inside of his mouth, the way he would eye the microphone like he had personally done the object wrong.

“Mm,” Renjun hummed in response. The champagne in his hand was looking all the more tempting.

 _“I just wanted to say, you have a meeting with Taeyong when you get back,”_ Renjun cursed under his breath and hung his head for a moment in annoyance. He hated business, and talking to Taeyong always meant business, or at least something he couldn’t be bothered to deal with.

“You alright?” Mark said cautiously as he approached Renjun.

“Yup, just something I have to deal with when I get back,” Mark nodded along, he leant back on the railing of the balcony.

“How’s it been out here?” Mark asked. Renjun thought he looked attractive in his suit. They were both dressed in similar attire, expensive black suits and black ties, but Renjun couldn’t help but admire the way Mark’s effortlessly pulled it off.

Renjun prided himself on his chameleon ability to blend in, but Mark trumped that - the Academy’s golden boy never blended in, he stood out and made it work.

Fifteen year old Renjun may have written a bit too much about Mark in his diary.

“Cold,” Renjun complained, “But quiet - getting busier in there it looks.”

“Yeah, he’s currently surrounded by business clients, his under the table sort,” Renjun nodded along, “I suppose we’ll be meeting them all again at some point.”

Renjun shared Mark’s smile.

“Been a while since I last saw you,” Renjun remarked. He noticed Mark’s age around his eyes, aging happened fast in this line of business.

“Only six months,” Mark smiled fondly, “Back at the head office, wasn’t it?”

“A lot can happen in six months,” Renjun replied. It was true - they both knew it. Renjun nearly died five times and he’s killed three times that. Mark probably had the same statistics. In the last six months alone, nearly a fifth of their combined graduating classes have been killed or remain missing. Renjun knows it might catch up to them too.

“So, how have you been?” Mark asked. They locked eyes for a moment before they both turned back to their target.

“Good, okay - Taeyong’s been keeping me busy, but it is what it is - you know what work is like,” Renjun laughed slightly before cutting himself off, “What about you? I heard you were in Mombasa back when - “

“- I was, yes,” Mark cut him off.

Renjun winced in his head. This job wasn’t good for his people skills.

“Sorry,” He offered, looking back at Mark again but realised Mark was looking away at the skyline.

“Don’t worry about it,” Renjun could see the lines around Mark’s eyes crease as the elder man smiled, “Hey, besides work and all that - are you really okay?”

Renjun faltered.

“Yeah, loving life and all that,” He joked, “Think I’ll ask Taeyong for a holiday after my next one.”

“You should - take a break and have some time off - but I’m glad you’re doing good.”

Renjun tilted his head slightly, he hadn’t looked back at the target yet, but he felt like his eyes couldn’t leave Mark - like he was watching Mark escape from him under his very nose.

He opened his mouth and closed it again abruptly. Mark turned his head back to their target and  
Renjun decided that maybe he should say something.

“Well, our target is getting drunker by the minute, I say one of us gets him in the toilet when he inevitably goes to puke his guts up, the other keeps guard?”

 _“Hey, not to interrupt your little catch up or anything but tell Mark to answer my messages!”_ Donghyuck screamed into his earpiece.

“Shut up,” Renjun hissed and Mark looked offended before he smiled in remembrance.

“Right, earpiece. Hi, Hyuck,” Renjun rolled his eyes and Donghyuck ranted into his ear about Mark’s radio silence.

“Okay, enough,” Renjun interrupted, “I do actually want to get home sometime in the next few days.”

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ Donghyuck brushed him off. They both knew he’d be meeting with Taeyong and then getting straight back on a plane to the next location.

“Ready, Jun?” Mark asked, smirking slightly as he looked into Renjun’s eyes.

“Always.”

Moments later Renjun was standing over a sniffling target.

He had a tight hold over the man’s mouth, and he could see in his fearful eyes a man who knew he was going to die.

This was Renjun’s favourite moment. Not in a sadistic way, the act of killing itself never pleased Renjun - but the moments before a job is finished, the final seconds before the job was all wrapped up. He revels in these moments of calm before he is swept along the globe on another job.

But he never hesitated.

43°49'26.7"N 47°59'08.5"W

Renjun leaned his head against the side of the plane. When he opened his eyes he could see the ocean below him. When he closed his eyes he could hear the hum of the engine and his own heartbeat clamouring in his chest.

He wanted to sleep and appear in his bed. Renjun hated this part - the travelling. The journey there he could accept, sometimes it was exciting even, visiting a new place, checking over his plans. The anticipation for what was to come, but in a fun way.

This was not fun.

The plane journey itself wasn’t the issue, but travelling back to Taeyong who wanted him for some mission when he hadn’t seen his own bed in weeks? That was not what he pictured for his post assassin school graduation life.

His fingers traced the seat as he looked further out the window. The brief moments he had spent with Mark after they completed the mission seemed like a lifetime ago. They had to bid each other goodbye quickly and head their separate ways, Renjun to the airport, Mark in a car, the elder heading straight for the Canadian border. Although, Renjun admitted, he wasn’t actually supposed to know that.

Having Donghyuck as his best friend and techie did wonders though, especially when said techie had alerts on all their old friends from spy school.

Which was highly illegal, but hey - so was their job.

Hours later, and the plane flew back into the night, he knew they must be landing soon but felt reluctant to let his feet touch the ground.

The plane gave him solace, trapped in a limbo flight, when he could fully be a chameleon. Just another passenger amongst hundreds of others.

Renjun often felt like a chameleon, especially on jobs, but he could never shake the blood on his hands. He didn’t regret it, in fact, even though he had many complaints about his job, he actually enjoyed it, and he was undeniably good at it - he was the best in his graduating class - yet the deaths he had caused chased him.

Death chased him around the globe no matter where he ran from it.

Location Error.

Classified.

“Junnie!” Donghyuck shouted as he entered headquarters.

Headquarters was this awful brutalist building Renjun hated but tried to find the beauty in. They usually moved around every few years, but Renjun and Donghyuck hadn’t been around long enough to know any other building but this one.

“Hey, how has it been here?” Renjun asked, he scanned his wrist and shuffled through the barriers to hug his best friend.

“Y’know, the usual,” Donghyuck held him tighter for a moment, “I need to tell you something about Mark.”

Renjun went rigid at his sombre tone.

“What happened?”  
“I’m not - “ The sound of Donghyuck’s pager went off and he sighed, “You need to go to Taeyong ASAP, I’ll speak to you after the meeting, okay?” Donghyuck spoke reassuringly, and messed his hair up affectionately, before pushing him into the lift.

Renjun felt panicked as the doors of the lift closed and he hurriedly pressed the floor button. He closed his eyes and took several breaths as he momentarily felt weightless in the movement of the elevator.

“Renjun!” His body jolted back slightly as Taeyong greeted him once the doors had opened.

“Sir,” Renjun replied, “How have you been?”

“Please, drop the formalities,” Taeyong smiled, “It makes me feel old!” Renjun didn’t dare to say that he thought he was. Though the second he thought about Taeyong’s age he wondered how old the man actually was. It’s not that the man looked old, as such, but Taeyong had been head of the Company for nearly a decade, and must’ve spent at least that actually in the field.

“Right - Taeyong,” Renjun offered a tight lip smile that only left the elder chuckling.

“I’ve been better, if I’m honest,” Taeyong directed him into his office, “Take a seat will you?”

Renjun sat himself down rather quickly, he’d had meetings with Taeyong in the past and always found it nerve-wracking. Especially with the way Taeyong sat in front of him, windows revealing the skyline directly behind him, as if showing off his very own kingdom; the look in his eyes as though he was looking at every moment of your existence.

“So,” Renjun said awkwardly after it had been silent for a second too long. Taeyong smiled comfortingly.

“You have a new mission,” His boss pushed back on his chair slightly and reached into one of the desk drawers, his hand gripped tightly onto a thick file. Renjun was shocked, though he tried not to show it, of course, and reached out for the file as it was offered to him, “It’s an important one,” Taeyong warned him before letting go of the file.

Renjun only nodded in response as he tentatively opened the file. He had been wondering why Taeyong was making a big song and dance out of a mission briefing.

“But - “ His eyes were caught on the target name.

“I know it’s a big one, but we all believe you’re completely capable, and well - well, with Mark gone, you’re really the top field agent right now,” Renjun tried to relax his face from raising an eyebrow involuntarily, he didn’t want to seem offended, but Taeyong’s words felt somewhat backhanded and rather undeserved. He and Mark had been competing for the number one spot since they both left the Academy, and though it was, for the most part, friendly competition, there was no way Renjun was accepting it just by default.

The comment about Mark’s whereabouts he filed away for later; he’d already assumed as much from Donghyuck, but was surprised Taeyong was telling him even that little piece of information.

“You’ll be deep undercover, we’ll have you enrolled at the Prince’s university and in some of his classes so that you have a way in, but the rest will be all on you,” Taeyong cut off his thinking about Mark and instead concerned him with the new information of his mission - he would have to go to university.

Fuck.

“We’ll also be introducing codenames, no more gossip over comms with Donghyuck,” Renjun spluttered slightly and cursed Donghyuck in his head for all the shit he’d spilled that too many people probably knew now, “Renjun, we’ve lost a good agent - we’re going to take every precaution to keep you safe and we really should’ve introduced codenames long ago - it is a secure network, of course,” Taeyong smiled assuredly, but it was enough for Renjun to become slightly suspicious, “But you never know.”

Renjun knew it all really meant, protect the company in any way possible - field agents were disposable. No matter how much money they had put into them and how good one might be, the Academy ensured there would always be more to replace you with.

It was no secret that the lives of the agents were nothing in the grand scheme of things, especially not to the higher ups, even if he was apparently the best now. It’s not hard to be when people retire so early and so many of the rest have neither the skills or the stomach to keep up.

Renjun is only 21. He graduated from his notorious Academy three years ago and he’d be lucky to have three more years before he had to retire.

“Your codename is going to be Kitsune, Donghyuck’s will be Apollo, and if for whatever reason you need to speak to someone else - you call me directly on the number on the last page. You will refer to me as the animal written on the last page,” Taeyong paused, his hand gripped the glass on his desk and he took his time to drink, “Renjun, you have one chance to call me - one - once you’ve called I’ll be ditching the number, so make it count, okay?”

Renjun nodded, he quickly flipped through the file to glance at the back page before returning to the opening page once again, the name of his target glared at him.

“I’ve got to go to another meeting, and then I’m out of the country, so I’ll see you when you get back,” Taeyong never spoke as though someone wouldn’t come back, but it happened all the same.

Renjun gripped the file to his chest as he followed Taeyong out of the office.

“It was good to see you, sir,” Renjun said.

“Taeyong,” His boss reminded, “It was good to see you too, Renjun.”

He glanced back down at the file, his heart thumped heavily in his chest. Taeyong wasn’t lying when he said it was a big one and Renjun tried not to dwell on the fact that his heart wasn’t set on this mission.

Target: Prince Jaemin of the Royal Na Family of South Korea.

He had to drag his eyes away from the words before him.

It’s not that Renjun hadn’t had big missions before, though none quite on this level, and he had been training for big assassination jobs. The issue was, Renjun for the life of his couldn’t understand why.

The files he received for most missions contain some sort of description, maybe asking him to find out more information on a certain unsavoury business, but at least detailing whatever reason they were being asked to kill for. It didn’t always happen, Renjun can recall several missions without such details, but even then it didn’t seem to matter so much.

Renjun was being asked to kill the Crown Prince of South Korea and the Company or whatever person commissioned the hit was withholding something.

He didn’t like it one bit.

They had thirty six hours to learn everything there was to know about the South Korean Prince and heir to the throne, Na Jaemin.

Renjun was already bored of the kid’s face.

“Not a kid,” Donghyuck reminded him, his mouth full of food as he ate with one hand and typed with the other.

“He’s basically a baby,” Renjun replied moodily.

“He’s the same age as us!”

“He’s 20,” Renjun scoffed.

“So am I!” Donghyuck complained, his typing ceased as he enthusiastically took another bite of his dinner.

“Well,” Renjun paused, “I meant in experience years anyway.”

He could hear Donghyuck rolling his eyes and pulled a face behind his back.

“Oh, yeah? The heir apparent is a baby in terms of life experience? He’s probably done cooler things that we could even think of.”

“I doubt it, we have very cool lives - I’m like forty years old, you’re like maybe a thirty, this dude is like ten,” Renjun argued, he didn’t know why he was arguing, there really was no point. But he’d grown sick of reading page after page of this kid’s life.

Renjun liked his job. He was good at his job. He could live his life knowing he only harmed and killed people who deserved it, most assassins in the Company dealt with the type of person Renjun believed it was fair enough to kill. Drug lords and sex traffickers, murderers and corrupt CEOs. Without the Company, trying to be an assassin meant killing who knows what, at least in the Company he knew there was a reason, and he deemed it a good one.

Except for Na Jaemin.

Why him? Besides the obvious political motivations of whoever is funding the hit, why did the Company even accept it. Twenty-year old students weren’t their typical targets. Renjun couldn’t even think of a time someone had to go undercover at a university of all things.

“If you’re forty, I’m forty - you’d be nowhere without me, arsehole,” Donghyuck complained, dragging Renjun out of his thoughts.

“Whatever,” Renjun muttered, “Hey, make sure I get a decent room and put me on an Arts degree or I will kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Donghyuck waved him off, “That threat just isn’t scary anymore, dude, you say it like every day! And besides, I’d like to see you try,” Donghyuck smirked.

Donghyuck never says it out right, but sometimes Renjun is implicitly reminded of their time back in the Academy, when Donghyuck was the best of them all. Sure, Renjun may now have three years field experience on him, but Donghyuck was unnaturally natural at all their classes in school. When he rejected the field offer to work in the tech department, it was a big disappointment for a lot of people at the company.

“Looks like you’re going to have to befriend a lot of people to get close to Nana,” Donghyuck teased, he brought up several images on his computer screen.

“Nana?” Renjun asked.

“Nana, Na Jaemin, apparently that’s what all the prince’s fangirls call him.”

“How - cute,” Renjun settled on the word, Donghyuck snorted and shook his head.

“Right, you’ve gotta somehow work your way through these minefields as well as Jaemin, there’s Jaehyun,” Donghyuck pointed at the picture of a handsome, older man, he looked familiar to Renjun but he couldn’t figure it out, “That’s Jaemin’s uncle, his father’s brother - he’s only eight years older than him and they’re very close according to multiple sources.”

Donghyuck then pointed to someone closer to their own age. Another handsome man, though he seemed as though he had his jaw clenched and his expression was cold.

“Uhh, don’t you have a better picture?” Renjun withheld his, “Dude’s hot but he looks pissed,” thoughts. Professionalism and all.

Donghyuck nodded excitedly and pulled up another picture. The cold looking man was smiling widely, his arms around Jaemin and his eyes were warm.

“Boyfriend?” Renjun guessed.

“Nope, Lee Jeno, old money rich and Jaemin’s best friend,” Renjun nodded along, he tapped his pen against his lips.

“And, him?” Renjun asked, a smirk on his face as he recognised the person in the final picture.

“No introductions needed for you, I guess - but Yukhei, royalty - he’s like what, seventh in line for the throne?” Donghyuck said.

“Sixth,” Renjun answered, “Didn’t know Chinese and Korean royalty got on so well.”

“Oh, they get along very well,” Donghyuck teased, and pulled up an article from last week, “Seems like Yukhei and Nana are engaged.”

“Shit,” Renjun cursed, “Why isn’t that in the file?”

Donghyuck shrugged, “Maybe they didn’t know yet?”

Renjun shot him a look.

“It’s got to be one of the reasons behind someone commissioning a hit. Jealous ex, maybe?” Renjun speculated.

“Doubt it, both their dating records are like, squeaky clean, and besides it’s most likely political, you know that.”

Renjun nodded along.

“Against good Chinese-Korean relations?” Renjun suggested.

“Jun,” Donghyuck warned, “Stop speculating, it’s not our place to guess why and if you get too intrigued you’ll only end up hurting yourself.”

Renjun admired Donghyuck’s professional moments. They were also much kinder on his ears than when his friend was shouting down his earpiece.

“Yukhei might be my best bet of getting closer to Jaemin, try and align our schedules and give me as much information you can about his movements. I take it the engagement is arranged?”

“Of course,” Donghyuck smiled, “Though some fans think it’s real love,” Renjun snorted.

“How close are they?” Renjun asked. His hands slid along the paper as he looked back up at Jaemin’s photo on one of the screens. He looked so young.

“Eh,” Donghyuck sounded, “Not, not close?” Renjun watched Donghyuck’s rapid typing, “They definitely spend time together, they go on dates, visit each other's dorm rooms, have classes together, but Jaemin’s true confidant is Jeno. Yukhei might be easier to get to, but if you could get Jeno, you’d be set.”

“Is Jeno his real lover?” Renjun asked, eyebrows raised.

“Told you - squeaky clean dating records, definitely best friends, perhaps something more if you go by fan rumours. Some people were upset Jaemin’s engagement announcement wasn’t to Jeno.”

Renjun leaned back and sighed heavily. Too many rumours meant too little actual information, and he hated going in so blind.

“Okay so, he’s closer to Jeno, but still close to Yukhei - how close are the two of them?”

“Jeno and Yukhei get along great, it seems,” Renjun worried further at the assumption, “But stop worrying so much - yes, you have to navigate these people too but don’t let them distract you from the task at hand. Jaemin is and should always be your number one priority.”

Renjun nodded, “He will be, I just don’t like - “ He trailed off. He waved his hands abstractly at the pictures on the screen.

“This?” Donghyuck supplied, rather unhelpfully. He shot him a look but shrugged.

“I’m just finding this mission weird.”

“Well, complete your mission on schedule, and come back so we can go on holiday - I’ve already booked time off for us both,” Donghyuck said, smiling widely as he took a sip of his coffee. Renjun felt the relief course through him - he needed time off so badly.

For some reason, Renjun could not stop speculating the reason behind the hit on Prince Jaemin. The mission never seemed to leave his mind, and whilst that was a good thing pre-undercover, it was highly unusual. Renjun’s prowess in the field came from his complete apathy to a target, and yet just looking at Jaemin’s file - and the doe eyes from his picture - left Renjun confused.

Renjun hated being confused.

So much so had the mission clouded his mind that he had forgotten about the situation with his own friend - Mark.

Straight after his meeting with Taeyong that first day back, he had rushed down to see Donhyuck, who in turn bombarded him with information about how his alert system on Mark had gone berserk and then completely radio silent. The last known whereabouts Donghyuck had were two miles from the Canadian border.

The thought passed his mind that maybe his obsession with Prince Jaemin and his new mission was so that he didn’t have to address that one of his oldest friends was possibly dead - or worse, kidnapped.

Renjun couldn’t imagine that happening to Mark though, even if it might be possible. Although, he spoke in his head, if someone could kill Mark, then -

No, Renjun insisted to the voice in his head, now was not the time to address his own mortality.

52°35'07.2"N 3°46'28.6"E

A day later and Renjun’s back on a plane.

Usually mission turnaround worked a lot faster for him but Renjun’s cover relied on the university term dates and he only needed a couple days of recon to get used to his surroundings.

He hadn’t had a mission like this before, where he’d be thrown into the world of people his own age, students all trying to graduate and have a good time. Normally, Renjun was infiltrating businesses, dressing up at cocktail parties and fancy dinners, or staking out a building in the freezing cold for three days.

He usually didn’t get paid to wear a hoodie.

In fact, except for working out, Renjun never really wore anything too casual or comfortable, and maybe he loved that about his job, coming into work dressed and looking professional at the ripe age of twenty-one in the only career he’s ever known and probably ever will know. But - once he really tried sweatpants and sweaters, he was admittedly a little a bit hooked.

Most missions he was awarded a wardrobe to fit with the brief, but most of the time it was the same old stuff, too many designer suits filled his wardrobe in his apartment (did he wonder what the budget the Company had - absolutely, was he going to question it? definitely not). However, College Student! Renjun had a new wardrobe unlike any of his previous ones and it felt so weird and so normal at the same time.

Donghyuck commented during the little “fashion show” he did that it only felt weird because it was normal and the Academy didn’t present itself with the luxuries of a normal life.

Renjun closed his eyes and listened to the hum of the plane engine. In God knows how long, he was going to have to kill Prince Jaemin of the Na family, arguably one of the most important lives he was ever going to take, and not long after that, he’s going to be sat on some other plane going some other place to kill someone else.

C’est la vie.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading <3
> 
> the coordinates are just a bit of fun and not really important so dont worry about them too much (though they are hopefully somewhat accurate) 
> 
> more chapters posted soon and jaemin will be introduced from chapter two onwards!!


End file.
